Das Messer
by Brirdy
Summary: Songfic zu Das Messer von Subway to Sally Draco Malfoy hat den Auftrag bekommen Harry Potter zu töten. Doch wird er ihn ausführen? R&R please!


**Titel:** Das Messer

**Autor:** Brirdy

**Datum:** 17.12.05 – 17.03.06 (Ja, ja ich weiß… eine ziemlich lange Zeit für so einen kurzen Text… aber mir hat er bisher einfach noch nicht gefallen und ich musste ihn wieder ändern…)

**Genre:** Songfic/Drama

**Status:** abgeschlossen

**Rating:** P16 – slash

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Summary:** Songfic zu „Das Messer" von Subway to Sally - Draco hat den Auftrag bekommen Harry zu töten. Doch wird er ihn ausführen?

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix, außer dem Plot, wenn man das so nennen kann. Die Personen sind aus Harry Potter von J.K. Rowling und das Lied „Das Messer" ist von Subway to Sally.

**A/N:** Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas in dieser Richtung schreibe... also immer her mit Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschlägen... (und natürlich auch mit Lob... ) Nur seit nicht all zu hart zu mir, ok?

* * *

**Das Messer  
**

Draco Malfoy setzte sich vorsichtig in seinem Bett auf, immer darauf bedacht den anderen nicht zu wecken. Eine Weile beobachtete er den Rücken des schwarzhaarigen jungen Mannes, der neben ihm lag, stieß schließlich einen leisen Seufzer aus und tastete mit der Hand nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtisch. Er zuckte zusammen als seine Finger nicht auf glattes, warmes Holz, sondern auf die kalte Klinge eines feingeschliffenen Drachendolches trafen.

Er nahm ihn auf, betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor sein Blick wieder zum Rücken des anderen glitt und er erneut seufzte.

_**Zwischen deine Schulterblätter  
passt ein Messer und ein Kuss,  
zwischen uns liegt dieser Morgen  
wie ein dunkler breiter Fluss.**_

Schlanke Finger fuhren zaghaft zwischen den Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen entlang. Gedankenversunken zeichnete Draco verschlungene Muster auf Harry Potters nackte Haut, dann beugte er sich leicht vor, um ihm einen sanften Kuss zwischen die Schulterblätter zu hauchen. Doch kurz bevor seine Lippen den anderen Körper berührten, hielt Draco inne.

Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Was, wenn Harry von dieser Berührung aufwachte, sich umdrehte und ihn ansah? Er würde seinen Auftrag, Harry Potter zu töten, ganz sicher nicht mehr ausführen können, sollte er noch einmal das Leuchten in den grünen Augen erblicken... Er würde bestraft werden... höchstwahrscheinlich sogar sterben... War Harry das wert?

Langsam schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf, packte den Dolch fester und setzte die Spitze genau dorthin, wo er zuvor den Kuss platzieren wollte.

Es war so einfach... Er musste nur zustoßen... Einfach nur zustoßen...

_**Aufgespalten mit der Zunge  
hab ich gestern deinen Mund,  
und du bist bei mir geblieben  
viel zu lange, Stund um Stund.**_

Es war schön gewesen gestern Abend. Er hatte sich mit Harry getroffen, ihn gebeten alleine zu kommen. Und er war gekommen. Sie hatten geredet. Bis irgendwann eine Kellnerin zu ihnen an den Tisch getreten war und sie bat zu gehen, das Lokal würde schließen.

Draußen hatten sie sich angesehen. Dracos Stimme war rau gewesen, als er den anderen fragte, ob er ihn begleiten würde.

Und als sie vor dem Haus standen hatten sie sich geküsst. Zum ersten Mal.

_- Flashback -_

_Draco betrachtete Harry von der Seite, wusste nicht, was er sagen, was er tun sollte. Eigentlich wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Niemand war in der Nähe und würde sie beobachten können, doch..._

_Harry hob den Kopf. Draco stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als er sich in dem wunderschönen Grün von Harrys Augen verlor. Zwei Augenpaare hielten einander gefangen, wollten sich nicht loslassen. Draco trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu, beugte sich langsam vor. Doch bevor seinen Lippen die des Schwarzhaarigen berührten, hielt er inne, schloss die Augen und betete, der andere würde verstehen... ihm entgegenkommen..._

_Als Harrys Lippen auf die des Blonden trafen, stieß dieser einen leisen Seufzer aus und zog den Schwarzhaarigen näher an sich heran. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des anderen, bat um Einlass, welcher ihm sofort gewährt wurde. Ihre Zungen umtanzten einander, spielten ein gemeinsames Spiel. Draco verlor sich vollkommen in diesem atemberaubenden Gefühl. Sein Verstand hatte sich schon lägst abgeschaltet und sein einziger Gedanke galt Harry..._

_Er wollte ihn... konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen..._

_"Komm mit", raunte Draco an Harrys Lippen, nahm dessen Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Haustüre. Diesen schien es nicht zu stören, da er dem Blonden bereitwillig folgte._

_- Flashback Ende -_

_**Nur wer feige ist, tötet  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
und ich kann nicht feige sein.**_

_- Flashback -_

_„Ein Malfoy kennt keine Liebe!", hart und kalt klang die Stimme Lucius Malfoys durch den Raum. „Sie ist unwichtig. So wie alle anderen Gefühle auch. Wichtig ist nur die Reinheit des Blutes und die Macht gegenüber den Unwürdigen. Mit deinem 17. Lebensjahr wurdest du in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords aufgenommen, du hast gelobt ihm zu folgen, seine Befehle zu erfüllen, auch wenn diese deinen Tod bedeuten sollten. Und wenn es dein Auftrag ist, Harry Potter zu töten, wist du ihn erfüllen. Ohne Widerworte! Hast du das verstanden, mein Sohn?"_

_- Flashback Ende -_

Oh ja... Draco hatte verstanden... verstanden, dass man sich mit dem Dunklen Lord besser nicht anlegte. Sein Vater hatte es ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, nachdem er versucht hatte ihn dazu zu bringen mit dem Lord zu sprechen. In der Hoffnung, ER würde doch nicht derjenige sein, der das Blut des Goldjungen an seinen Händen kleben haben sollte. Irgendetwas in ihm stäubte sich dagegen seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind von Hogwarts zu töten.

Doch Lucius hatte nur höhnisch gelacht. Ihm entgegen geschleudert, er wäre wohl kein echter Malfoy, wenn er sich so benähme. „Sieh zu, dass du den Meister nicht enttäuschst!", hatte er noch gesagt, ehe er seinem Sohn einen Drachendolch überreichte und den Salon verließ.

Eben jenen Dolch hielt Draco nun in den Händen, zweifelnd, ob er ihn auch benutzen sollte...

_**Ich hab schwer mit dir gerungen  
als ich gestern mit dir schlief  
eingebrannt in meine Schultern  
ist dein Zeichen rot und tief.**_

Die Entscheidung war so schwierig... so unendlich schwierig...

Schon in der vergangenen Nacht hätte Draco es zu Ende bringen sollen, hätte sich gegen Harrys geschickte Hände, die so verheißungsvoll über seinen Körper geglitten waren, wehren... sich der sanften Verführung nicht hingeben sollen...

Doch die Vorstellung, Harrys Enge zu spüren, zu spüren, wie sich die Finger des Schwarzhaarigen in seine Schultern gruben und tiefe Spuren der Leidenschaft hinterließen, war so berauschen gewesen, dass aller Wiederstand zu schmelzen begann und er sich seinen Empfindungen vollkommen hingab.

_**Und noch schläfst du wie ein Engel,  
wie ein Spielzeug liegst du da,  
unter den verfluchten Laken  
und ich fühl' mich sonderbar.  
(denn ich bin dir schon zu nah.)**_

Und nun saß er hier, betrachtete den schwarzhaarigen Engel, der mit einem entspannten Geschichtsausdruck neben ihm lag und noch immer schlief.

Das dünne Seidenlaken, dass Draco im Sommer als Decke verwendete war bis zu Harrys Hüften hinabgerutscht und gab so den Blick auf einen herrlichen Rücken preis. Auch der Rest der Gestallt wurde kaum verhüllt. Der fließende Stoff schmiegte sich eng an den Körper und ließ so die wohlgeformten Konturen leicht erahnen.

Draco hob die Hand um erneut die Linie zwischen den Schultern nachzufahren. Doch wieder hielt der inne und schüttelte den Kopf – energischer diesmal.

Nein! Das durfte er nicht. Er hatte bereits zu lange gewartet, zu lange mit diesem schwarzhaarigen Engel gespielt. Doch war es wirklich nur ein Spiel? Ein Spiel um den anderen gefügig zu machen? Um ihn schneller und leichter töten zu können?

Nein... er hatte jede einzelne Sekunde genossen, sich gewünscht es würde niemals enden...

Und auch jetzt gab es da dieses sonderbare Gefühl, das Draco nicht beschreiben konnte. Ein Gefühl, das er jedoch auf keinen Fall missen wollte.

_**Nur wer feige ist, tötet  
Liebe durch das Wort allein.  
Für das Messer braucht es Helden  
und ich kann nicht feige sein.**_

Das Mal an seinem linken Arm schmerzte. Ein Zeichen, dass er sich beeilen, seinen Auftrag erfüllen sollte. Und wie in Trance, als wäre er nicht länger Herr über seinen Körper, beugte Draco sich langsam vor, hauchte nun endlich einen Kuss auf Harrys nackte Haut, packte den Drachendolch fester und stieß ihn mit einer einzigen Bewegung zwischen dessen Schulterblätter.

Durch den Körper vor ihm ging ein Ruck, ein leiser Schrei entwich den sterbenden Lippen, dann war es still. Nur das stetige Ticken einer Uhr klang laut durch den Raum.

Draco blicken noch einen Moment auf den Drachendolch, der noch immer im Rücken des schwarzhaarigen Mannes steckte, stand dann auf, trat einen Schritt vom Bett zurück, wandte sich schließlich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Seine Augen blickten leer und emotionslos. Er war wie betäubt, konnte nicht verstehen warum. Nicht verstehen, was ihn so handeln ließ.

Doch eines war ihm bewusst. In dem Augenblick, in dem Harry Potter, Junge-der-lebte und Retter der Zaubererwelt, gestorben war, war auch seine eigene Seele gestorben.

**ENDE**

**

* * *

A/N, die 2:** So, das war's. Und hat's euch gefallen? Wenigstens ein kleines bisschen?  
Ja? Dann... es gibt da so einen netten Button... Review steht dran... wollt ihr den nicht anklicken und mir einen kleinen Einblick in eure Gedankenwelt bezüglich dieses Geschreibsels hinterlassen? Ich wäre euch wirklich sehr dankbar...


End file.
